


Kiss it Better

by Kiera540



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu IwaOi, Imma make it one now, Implied Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi - Freeform, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi is hurt, M/M, Makki, Mattsun, Mentioned Hanamaki Takahiro, Mentioned Matsukawa Issei, OMG so much fluff!, Oikawa - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Why is that not a tag?!, iwaoi - Freeform, oikawa is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiera540/pseuds/Kiera540
Summary: Iwaizumi gets a migraine, and Oikawa knows exactly how to make his boyfriend feel better.  Cue domestic IwaOi in this fluffy story of boyfriends living together.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	Kiss it Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have actually never written a ship piece of any kind, so please let me know what you thought so I can improve! Funny story- this was written to help me overcome my writer’s block with my Haikyuu MafiaAU story. It was also inspired by my own migraine I had yesterday. Now, enjoy!!

The morning had started just like any other. Be woken up by a blaring alarm, drag your body out of bed, go to the bathroom, and get coffee. It was basically a ritual at this point. What he hadn’t been prepared for, was the ear splitting headache that slammed into him shortly after waking up.

Iwaizumi was currently sipping his coffee when he wasn’t cradling his head in his hands. He had woken up fine so he didn’t know why this headache was here. He had drank enough water, eaten, and done everything he was supposed to do to be healthy.

Oikawa came and sat at the table next to him, resting his head on his shoulder. He softly rubbed Iwaizumi’s arm in an attempt to make him feel better.

“Want some painkillers?” Oikawa whispered after a minute, careful to keep his voice low. A noncommittal hum was all it took for him to get up and walk back into the kitchen, coming back with two small pills. Iwaizumi happily accepted them while he went back to sipping his coffee. Oikawa curled back up into his side and allowed his hands to continue their gentle roaming around his boyfriend’s body. After his forgotten coffee had long gone cold, and he had caressed every part of Iwa’s body that he could reach, he nudged him.

“Any better?” Oikawa asked.

“Not really.” Iwaizumi groaned out. His head felt like a massive weight had taken residence on top of his brain. His body had relaxed in response to Oikawa’s actions, but even that wasn’t enough to help him.

“Come on, let’s go lie down.” Oikawa tugged at his shirt sleeve as he started to uncurl himself.

“No, Tooru, we don’t have the time. We’re supposed to meet Makki and Mattsun for lunch today, remember?”

“I’ll call them and cancel.”

“No, we’ll go. I’m fine.” Oikawa could tell he was most definitely not fine, but he also knew his boyfriend well enough to know he would go and try to power through it anyways. No way in hell would he let him go and laugh and smile while being miserable inside.

“No, you’re in no condition to go to lunch right now. We have plenty of time to reschedule with them. Come on, lay down, it’ll help.”

“Tooru, it’s fine, just-”

“Hajime.” One word. One word was all it took for Iwaizumi to give in to whatever Oikawa asked of him. It wasn’t “Iwaizumi” or “Iwa-chan” or any other name Oikawa could think of to call him. It was his actual first name. The name Oikawa only used at certain times, and Iwaizumi was weak to it.

Oikawa smirked when Iwaizumi sighed and slowly forced his body into a standing position. Tooru glanced around to made sure all of the lights were turned off, before grabbing Iwa’s hand and guiding him back to their shared bedroom. Helping him to lie down, Oikawa made sure he was comfortable and gave him a quick kiss.

“I’ll be right back.” He softly spoke against his lips, spinning on his heel to disappear out of the room. Iwaizumi would have rolled his eyes at him if he could without hurting himself more. Relaxing down into the bed, he had to admit the dark room was a lot easier on his eyes.

“Hello?” Oikawa jumped at Mattsun’s loud voice through his phone speaker, having been used to the quiet atmosphere their apartment was in.

“We’re going to have to take a raincheck on lunch today. Iwa-chan is down for the count with a headache.” He informed him.

Mattsun grumbled for a minute before tilting the phone away from his ear while he was clearly talking to someone else. Probably informing Makki of the change of plans.

“Shit, alright. Tell him we hope he feels better soon. We’re free this weekend if you guys want.”

“Thanks Mattsun, say hi to Makki for me. I’ll talk to him later and let you guys know.” They said their goodbyes and hung up. Oikawa double checked that his phone was on silent before snatching a hand towel off of the counter and getting and ice pack out of the freezer. He wrapped the icepack up in the towel and crept back into the room.

He saw his Iwa-chan still on the bed with his eyes squeezed closed. Oikawa muttered a soft “hey” and wrapped the icepack around his forehead. Iwaizumi flinched at the coldness, but otherwise didn’t move. Oikawa slipped in next to him and pulled the covers up to lay over both of their bodies.

“How’re you feeling?” Tooru asked again earning a groan from the other man.

“Like shit. It feels like my head is in a hydraulic press.” Iwaizumi reluctantly bit out.

“Just try to relax.” Oikawa kissed his exposed cheek, checking that the icepack was still firmly in place. He moved his lips to Iwaizumi’s bicep, planting small kisses there. Moving upwards, he continued his trail spreading around his shoulder.

Replacing his mouth with his hand, he massaged his shoulder and arm while carefully observing Iwaizumi’s face. Watching as the lines around his mouth and the creases at his eyes slowly started to relax. Encouraged by his reaction, Oikawa continued his path, trailing his lips across his collarbone.

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi breathed out.

“I know, just let me take care of you.” Oikawa shushed him. He needed to get Iwaizumi to relax. He had to distract him so the ice and painkillers could do their job; and Oikawa could be very distracting. Especially if his target was his Iwa-chan. He continued his trail, sliding his tank top up to mouth at his chest. He had to be careful, he needed to distract him, but he couldn’t get him too worked up. If he got worked up, it would force him to tense up, defeating the entire purpose of this. With that in mind, he slid his hands down to massage at his tense hips forcing him to melt under his touch.

Oikawa felt the tension slowly start to leave Iwaizumi as he continued his actions. He snuck back up to check the icepack again confirming that it was still properly in place and feeling its temperature. He placed small kisses on Iwaizumi’s bicep again, knowing it was one of his favorite places to give attention to. Using his hands to massage his hand and forearm, and his lips switching between his bicep and shoulder; Oikawa had effectively turned Iwaizumi into goo. He was positive that his boyfriend was still in a lot of pain, but knowing he had temporarily brought him peace was enough to bring a warm feeling crawling into Oikawa’s chest.

He maintained his actions until the ice had warmed up. Oikawa slid out of the bed to throw the ice pack back into the freezer and left the towel on the counter again. He snuck back into the bed and took his original place again.

“How’re you doing?” His voice was barely above a whisper, but it didn’t matter with him being so close to Iwa’s ear.

“Hmm. Tired.” Iwaizumi hummed out.

“Keep your eyes closed.” Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi’s eyelids to endure they closed. They had been closed due to the ice, but he had cracked them open at the sound of Tooru’s voice.

“Try to sleep, Hajime.” He felt more than saw Iwaizumi’s smile at the use of his first name again, always happy to hear it from Oikawa’s lips. Oikawa dipped down to bring him into a lazy kiss. It was slow and relaxed and full of love.

Iwaizumi could feel Oikawa’s worry, his love, his desire to make him feel better in their kiss. He had no idea how he got so lucky. Who else would throw away their day just to stay with him when he had a migraine? He didn’t think he ever wanted anyone else to, even if they had volunteered. All he needed was his Tooru. His Tooru and his ridiculous obsession with aliens and space. His Tooru who had a tendency to overwork himself, who he always had to drag home. His Tooru who was patient enough to put up with him, and always stood by his side. His Tooru who giggled when he brought his hand up to cup his cheek while they continued their lazy affections. He knew this one simple action told Oikawa everything he was thinking. His giggle bringing another soft smile to his face which Oikawa quickly caught, kissing the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth with a smile of his own.

Oikawa twisted his head to kiss the inside of Iwaizumi’s hand, slipping his own hand up to entwine their fingers together. He peppered feather light kisses all around his Iwa-chan’s face, twitching slightly when he felt the coldness of his forehead. Oikawa swung one leg over his boyfriends hips as he circled around his face with his lips. Seeing his mouth fall open slightly, Oikawa knew he only needed a final push before he was claimed by sleep.

Oikawa dropped down to Iwaizumi’s other side and planted kisses across his bicep once again while he freed his hand to massage his arm. Hajime was always weak to the attention to his arms, relaxing every time Tooru touched or kissed them as he was doing now. It only took another couple of minutes before Iwaizumi’s head lolled to one side and his breathing slowed down. Oikawa watched his face for a while, making sure there was no lingering tension there. Determined not to wake him, he curled up into his side, content to taking a nap with his boyfriend.

“Thank you.” Oikawa could barely hear the words over the sound of their own breathing. He felt his heart swell when Iwaizumi brought his arm up to find his hand and entwine their fingers again, and brought his other arm around his waist to pull him closer to his chest.

“I love you.” Oikawa stated as easily as breathing. Allowing himself to be pulled forward to the point his head rested on Iwaizumi’s chest directly over his heart.

“Love you...too...Tooru.” Iwaizumi drawled out as sleep fully dragged him under. Happy to lie as he was for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope everyone enjoyed that! Again, I’ve never written anything like this, so please tell me your thoughts. I don’t have a beta so if you saw any mistakes, go ahead and point them out and I’ll correct them.  
> If you’re interested in my MafiaAU feel free to go to the story “Shadows in the Sunlight” from my profile. See you next time!  
> ~Kiera540


End file.
